SNS, which is a piece of technical application architecture under the Web 2.0 system, overcomes or solves specific application problems during social relation establishment processes through direct establishment of social friend relations and sharing of human resources among friends. By using SNS, personal data processing, personal social relation management and reliable commercial information sharing can be realized, personal information and knowledge can be shared with trustworthy people safely, personal social networks can be expanded by utilizing trust relationships, and more valuable communication and collaboration can be achieved.
In an SNS network, users can establish data, e.g. blogs, pictures and microblogs etc. Taking blogs for example, when a user establishes and completes a blog, many users who are interested in the blog will be attracted to read and appreciate the blog initiatively. As shown in FIG. 1, in the page of blog X created by user A, an SNS network system will automatically generate a guest list consisting of all users who clicked and read the blog. The owner of the blog may click the guest list to access guests in the guest list, e.g. guest 1, guest 2, guest 3 and guest 4 to communicate.
It can be learned from the prior art above that only those who actually click and view user data created by a certain SNS user will appear in the guest list. In other words, for a certain SNS user who creates user data, the created user data can be only accessed by other users passively, but cannot be pushed to other users automatically. Other SNS users who are interested in the created user data will not appear in the guest list. Thus the SNS user who creates the user data fails to establish connections with other SNS users who haven't viewed the user data, which is very disadvantageous for communication among SNS users.